Talk:Party
Another Unidentified Person found in the Party Skin I went over to the Party Skin Image on this wiki, trying to find one Character from every Nitrome game. While I was looking, I stumbled across this person > < what is it? is it the person who controls the Submarine from Aquanaut? an enemy from Dirk Valentine and the Martian Underworld ? is it from upcoming Nitrome Video Game? Or from another universe.... --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 17:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Missed A Game DId you know that there is no gift wrapped. And good spotting nobody. I didn't know that Puff(can I call you Puff)--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 21:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure!! Re: Another Unidentified Person found in the Party Skin Hey, that's actually one of the enemies from Headcase. --UltraNitromeFan 14:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) It is? But what level does it appear on?--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 15:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) It is the green flying thing but its wings are covered by norman and cable car. The Green Ball Thing below it is a green ball thing from Graveyard shift. (When enemies Die) Pink Crab Who is this? Is he from Aquanaut? From, TinyCastleGuy Its a Pink Crab from Dangle. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 19:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Gypsy/Pirate Girl From which game is the Gypsy/Pirate girl (directly beneath the zombies from Graveyard Shift)? Neither my sister nor I have ever been able to identify her, and I'm fairly sure we've played every Nitrome game. 06:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ...she's one of the Maidens from the same game... --Matacorn 19:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) That explains it then, I didn't like Graveyard Shift enough to keep playing it. 20:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It's Chaotic! Just noticed, but I can't find any characters from the game Cave Chaos. --Matacorn 19:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Cave Chaos was released after Ice Breaker: Red Clan.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 20:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Interactive skin missing link I think I see the red ball from Mallet Mania near the top left, next to the octoboss, but hovering over the ball doesn't bring up a tooltip or link to any page. 07:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Takeshi's link is also missing. Idk how anyone missed that one... 14:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Better leave a message on Frosty's talk page, as he's the one who made it. Or we could fix it ourselves using the js for imagemap edit-- 15:10, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Some Opinions : The Ball near the Viking's hammer is quite smiliar to the Ball in Mallet Mania,even they have the same pink spots on their red body. : I think the Diamond is a Green Gem from Onekey.Nitro And Me (talk) 03:21, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Linking the Nitrome logo Is it worth linking the Nitrome logo to the logo section of the Nitrome article? -- 19:29, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :I don't see why not. I'd take that as an edit in good faith. Also, if you disagree with a relatively minor change such as that, it might be worth it just to undo the edit with a brief summary. You don't need to discuss this with the community unless someone blatantly disagrees and you and the other user start undoing each others' edits. 00:38, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. -- 00:45, February 5, 2017 (UTC)